


Out of the Darkness

by wheelparty



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "There was no mistaking the shock in his face." One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was browsing through my works and decided I wanted to post this relic of the past. 
> 
> This one-shot is a very old work that was created in 2008 on a now defunct Livejournal account. It was created as part of the challenge known as the “Fe100”. The premise of the challenge was for writers to create 100 different one shots (although some expanded into multi-chapters) based on 100 different themes. Each writer also had a list of the themes, and they could be done in any order. Several writers attempted the challenge, but as far as I know, no one has completed it.
> 
> I decided to try the challenge myself, creating a fan fiction for the prompt “Dragon Knight.” No one knew that actually meant, since it was clear it didn't mean the class. Therefore, I took some liberties, and wrote this. I wanted to complete other themes in the challenge, but I decided not to use my old Livejournal account and moved to other sites. Therefore, the Fe100 challenge was disregarded for many years.
> 
> However, I now plan to complete the challenge, using this and a few fanfiction other accounts (I still have the list of prompts). When I do begin the challenge again, this fanfiction will undergo a rewrite, and that rewrite be labeled as part of a series. 
> 
> However, I am still posting this old version for people who want to read it. Also, for that reason, this and the rewrite will be separate fan fictions. This version of the fanfiction is not labeled as part of any series because it is so old will be rewritten as part of one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.
> 
> With that out the way, enjoy!

**Out of the Darkness**

Summertime in Lycia was quite a cheery season. Birds sung, plants bloomed, and life began.

She had never truly seen a summer, not since her capturing several years ago.

Now that she thought on it, she had never been to Lycia, for that matter.

But all that was about to change.

The purple-cloaked figure stepped quietly on the wet grass, careful not to slip as she did so. Her feet ached and protested with each movement she made, but she knew she had to continue. It had taken her days to get here, and she literally crossed a desert to hopefully make this dream into reality.

Or kill it.

The foreigner sat down on a rock; she _had_ to rest. Intently, she listened to the music of the river, the drone of the bees, and the cries of the merchants in the nearby town.

She was not far.

As she smelled the scent of blooming roses, the foreigner took time to reflect on her decision.

She had not bore witness to these things in years, and it was now she would savor them again.

She knew it was he who saved her. Those other dragons, they had been warped by their own ambitions. They took her, captured her and made her into the Dark Dragon.

Yet he saw through all that.

Then, she became nothing more than a tool to design to create War Dragons to fight against humans. Her only instinct was to follow orders, and to battle if attacked. The other dragons manipulated her freely. That was, until the time of the Eight Heroes.

That was what they were called, wasn't it? Yes, that was the right name.

This band of humans found out about her and her Dragon allies. They created weapons that could pierce a Dragon's scales with ease. They were known as the Divine Weapons.

The figure remembered the moment quite clearly.

The humans found her staring off into space in a temple; there was absolutely nothing to do since her master had been killed. They were surprised that she was only a little girl. Yet the humans decided to attack anyway, and she fought back against them.

Yet she did not win, and would have been killed if it was not for one of the weapons.

The Sword of Seals.

According to legend, the Sword of Seals was not a divine weapon, but something much stronger. Its wielder at that time was a man named Hartmut. Hartmut was the most surprised about her appearance, since he led the attack on the temple. His pity was unmistakable; he did not want to kill her. So, the sword reacted to his feelings and only knocked her unconscious. With this act done, Hartmut sealed her away within the temple, and she was placed into an enchanted sleep of sorts.

She did not awaken until a thousand years later.

Some human named Zephiel woke her from her deep sleep. His intentions were to "liberate" the world by handing it over to her kind. He apparently needed her help to accomplish this task, and she had no choice but to follow her orders.

The foreigner sighed.

Zephiel didn't really deserve to die. He apparently lost his sanity after nearly getting killed by a jealous father…

But this was not the time to think about such things.

Under Zephiel's orders, she once again took up arms against the humans of the world. She took the lives many under his command, and never stopped to think about these actions.

That is, until General Roy came along.

General Roy led the army against her and Zephiel. A kind compassionate man he was. Actually, boy would be a better description; she heard he was only 16.

Frankly, the foreigner had no idea how it happened.

General Roy was not even from Bern, the area that housed the Sword of Seals. It was quite strange why the sword would choose him to be its new master.

In any case, General Roy took up the Sword of the Seals and defeated her at the temple. Yet, once again, she did not die. Roy had the same feelings as Hartmut, and the sword reacted in the exact same way it had long ago.

The foreigner had no idea _why_ this took place.

Surely it was more than compassion alone.

She had heard General Roy's mother was a half dragon, and that he had chosen another half dragon named Sophia as his bride.

Perhaps those things influenced his decision.

The energy from the battles fought inside had caused the temple to begin collapsing, but General Roy rescued her and took her away to a land called Arcadia. There, her soul was restored by the village elders and she made several new friends.

She only learned these facts from them afterward.

The foreigner repetitively pestered the people of the desert.

What was General Roy like?

Is he a good man?

Does he have any powers of a Dragon?

The little girl, Fa, seemed especially responsive to her constant questioning. She had apparently fought alongside General Roy, and knew quite a bit about him.

The guardian of the desert, Igrene, was also an excellent source of information. She knew the names of each of his troops, and had knowledge of many areas in the world. The foreigner had learned the rest of what she knew from books, although none of them contained information about General Roy.

Yet.

The foreigner breathed deeply, remembering why she had come.

She _had_ to thank General Roy.

Odd as it was, this seemed to be the best way.

Leaving the people of the desert was somewhat heartbreaking, but she felt compelled to come here.

The foreigner flashbacked about the hot sand beneath her feet and the blazing sun beating down on her.

It seemed like a completely different world here!

The girl's feet finally stopped protesting, so she quickly took a gander at her supplies.

Thankfully she did not need to buy anything; her inventory was in good shape.

She clutched a black stone as if it were made of gold.

The foreigner knew she was no longer the Dark Dragon, but she still had her stone.

She was prepared to fight to the death with it.

Her eyes fell on a small letter, decorated with the world's most beautiful handwriting. Inside contained her request; she prayed it would be answered. Letting out a deep sigh, the foreigner continued her journey.

The town was crowded, yet the foreigner slipped in between the masses of people. She seemed to blend in quite well, which was an unexpected surprise. After all, who would not recognize a Mamkute?

The town was larger than she thought, and the sun was beginning to set when the foreigner reached the castle gates.

She had never seen a sunset before in her life, and marveled at the dashing colors. The purples, oranges, blues, and greens could only be described as magnificent. Yet, this was not the time for sightseeing; she could almost taste the end of her journey.

The foreigner's feet ached once more, but this time, she ignored the pain. Pheare Castle loomed in front of her. It was rather small, the foreigner noted, but Pheare wasn't a large country.

The foreigner leaned against the castle gates, taken aback to find they opened without difficulty.

She had heard Pheare was a country undisturbed by conflict, but she had never imagined they would be this confident.

Regardless, the foreigner continued onward.

As she neared the Castle, she recognized a Cavalier on sentry duty. According to Igrene, the red armored man was named Allen.

The foreigner bowed her head respectfully as she approached.

"Good day, Sir Knight."

Allen answered her without hesitation.

"What brings you here?"

The foreigner held up her letter, and confidently replied.

"I have business with General Roy. Is he around at this hour?"

"Yes, I will lead you to him."

With that, Allen turned his steed around, and trotted into the castle.

The foreigner was beginning to think she had underestimated the size of the complex as she trailed after him.

The massive drawbridge hurt her feet even more than they already were protesting, and the foreigner cursed herself for not wearing proper clothing.

As they entered the long stone halls of the castle, the girl was quick to note how dark it was. It almost reminded her of the days when she was alone in darkness, under the control of others.

Yet, this darkness seemed strangely comforting, and the foreigner took this as a positive sign.

After what seemed like forever, Allen and the foreigner reached a large room, and the girl let out a small sigh of relief upon her feet touching the red rug.

Allen trotted ahead of her, and she could glimpse General Roy sitting on the throne.

He looked as cheerful as ever, but she saw no sign of Sophia.

She guessed his wife and his father (who ruled the place) were away on a trip of some sort.

The foreigner halted as Allen explained.

"Lord Roy, there is a girl here to see you."

"Very well, bring her here."

Allen cleared the way as the foreigner stepped up.

Bowing her head, she silently handed him her letter.

The foreigner licked her lips nervously, and a knot began to form in her stomach.

What if he sent her away, denying her request?

General Roy opened up the letter and slowly read its contents. After what seemed like a millennium, he finally finished with it.

There was no mistaking the shock in his face.

"You want to become a servant to House Pheare?"

The foreigner nodded.

"Yes. There is no proper way to thank you, but I pray that by doing this I will recompense you for everything you've done for me."

"Mamkutes are hard to come by, and they lead difficult lives these days. Yet their combat power is second to none, and your request is quite moving."

The next words General Roy spoke made the foreigner's heart leap up in her chest.

"Consider your request granted."

He then took out his sword and tapped it on both of her cloaked shoulders.

The next sentence sealed the girl's fate.

"Serve Lycia well, Lady Idoun."

 


End file.
